Simfoni Hitam
by Yuuko Nakatsuko
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah dengan suara merdu membuat Namikaze Minato jatuh hati padanya. Namun, karna sifatnya yang sulit bergaul, penyendiri, kasar, tomboy, dan tidak gampang percaya dengan orang lain, membuat Minato sulit untuk bisa menjadi sekedar Sahabatnya. Apa Minato akan berhasil menjadi Sahabat Kushina atau bahkan lebih?


_**...*Simfoni Hitam*...**_

_**Disclaimer~Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**Rated:Teen**_

_**Genre:Romance**_

_**Pair: Minato N. & Kushina U.**_

_**Title:Simfoni Hitam chapter 1:Pertemuan pertama**_

_**Sinopsis:**__** Uzumaki Kushina seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah dengan suara merdu membuat Namikaze Minato jatuh hati padanya.  
Namun, karna sifatnya yang sulit bergaul, penyendiri, kasar, tomboy, dan tidak gampang percaya dengan orang lain, membuat Minato sulit untuk bisa menjadi sekedar Sahabatnya.  
Namun, Minato tidak menyerah, ia terus mencoba mendekati gadis itu.  
walaupun berungkali mendapat Pukulan dan ejekan, Minato tetap menyukai gadis Uzumaki itu.  
perlahan Gadis itu mulai membuka diri(dalam artian mulai bergaul dan bersosialisasi dengan Minato)  
perlahan tapi pasti Gadis itu merasakan hal yang ganjil terhadap perasaannya pada Minato.**_

_**Malam sunyi ku impikanmu, kulukiskan kita bersama.**_

_**Namun, selalu aku bertanya adakah aku dimimpimu?**_

Alunan piano disertai suara yang merdu membuat Namikaze Minato menghentikan langkahnya. Hari beranjak malam, koridor sekolah sudah sepi sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Ia merenggut kesal pada Orochimaru- sensei yang menyuruhnya megajari siswa yang terpilih mengikuti pertukaran pelajara ke Indonesia.

Lho?kenapa ia tidak terpilih? Bukankah ia murid tercerdas di Fukuoka High School?

Entahlah, hanya Minato yang tahu.

Minato sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menghadap pintu bertuliskan kanji"Music Class", sedikit bingung dengan ruang musik yang masih beroperasi walau hari mulai malam.

Ia melirik arloji hitamnya, pukul 17.00 waktu jepang.

Minato menghela napas, perlahan pemuda tampan itu membuka pintu lebih lebar, alunan Piano masih terus terdengar, Minato terpaku menatap gadis bersurai merah dengan Seifuuku kotak kotak, khas Seifuku Fukuoka High School.

Gadis itu menghentikan permainannya sejenak merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, Uzumaki Kushina menoleh kebelakangnya.

" sedang apa kau disini?"Kushina bertanya dengan dingin, Minato terkekeh pelan.

" aku habis mengajari siswa yang terpilih mengikuti pertukaran pelajar."Kushina tidak merespon,ia hanya berdiri dan mengambil tasnya di salah satu bangku dan beranjak meninggalkan Ruangan itu.

Minato menahan Kushina sejenak, " Lepas, duren."desisnya sinis.

" ingin aku antar?"tawar Minato sambil tersenyum misterius.

" tidak, terima kasih. Aku naik Bis"jawabnya semakin dingin.

Hening.

Mereka masih dalam posisi sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

" Tolong lepaskan, aku harus pulang secepatnya" Kushina menghentakkan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Minato yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan musik.

Sedetik kemudian Minato mengejar Kushina, " uhm, apa aku boleh menjadi temanmu?"seru Minato dari jauh.

Kushina melirik sedikit kebelakang, Minato berlari mengejarnya.

Kushina mulai panik, ia mempercepat laju kakinya.

" Hei, tunggu!"Kushin mulai berlari, ia hampir sampai di pintu gerbang yang dekat halte.

" Yesss... pas sekali"Kushina berseru senang dan mempercepat larinya menuju Bus yang tengah berhenti di Halte dekat sekolahnya.

Minato mempercepat larinya mengejar Kushina, namun gagal. Kushina sudah langsung menaiki Bus.

Minato menghela napas.

_**...*Simfoni Hitam*...**_

Kushina menutup pintu apartemennya, bersender sebentar di Pintunya.

Ia menghela napas berat, "Hari ini nggak ada Ibu, Ayah, dan kakak."Kushina bergumam pelan.

Kushina melangkah menuju kamarnya, ia berhenti di samping meja yang berisi banyak figura Foto.

Ia menatap salah satu Foto dimana ia, ayahnya, ibunya, juga kakaknya tampak tersenyum bahagia sampai Tragedi itu terjadi.

Kushina meraih Figura tersebut dan membawanya ke kamar, ia meletakkan Figura fotonya di meja samping ranjangnya lalu berbaring sejenak, manatap langit langit kamarnya.

Bayangan masa lalunya terlintas dibenaknya, violet Kushina berkaca kaca.

" Kenapa sih Kakak, Ayah, dan Ibu harus pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri?Sepi rasanya"entah dengan siapa Kushina berucap demikian.

" disana pasti Kakak, ayah, dan ibu pasti sedang bercengkrama bersama."Kushina kembali berucap pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia meraih boneka smurf nya dan menangis sejadi jadinya, dan ia pun tertidur.

_**...*Simfoni Hitam*...**_

Minato masih heran dengan Kushina, kenapa gadis berbakat seperti dia harus menjadi gadis pendiam?sungguh disayangkan.

Minato beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju Balkonnya, biasanya setiap pukul 24.00 suka terlihat banyak bintang.

Ah, seandainya Kushina berada disini. Tunggu dulu! Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

Minato tersenyum geli, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia mulai memikirkann Kushina?

Apa ia mulai menyukai gadis tomboy itu?

" mungkin ini yang dinamakan Cinta..."

_**...*MinaKushi*...**_

Kushina terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya sedikit sembab, ia melirik kearah jam di dindingnya, pukul 24.00.

Perutnya mulai keroncongan, perlahan Kushina bangkit dan berjalan kearah dapur kecilnya, memasak Ramen instan.

Setelah matang, ia membawa mangkuk Ramennya ke arah Balkonnya dan memakan ramennya sambil menatap langit malam yang cerah.

Ia menghela napas, " Besok hari peringatan kematian Ibu dan Ayah."gumamnya pelan.

' _**konya no tsuki wa  
nazeka hitomawari ookikute  
itsumo yori akaruku terasu  
senaka wo marumete tobotobo kaeru michi  
donna toki mo mikata wa iru '**_ Ponsel Kushina berdering cukup keras, membuat ia harus cepat berlari kearah Kamarnya.

Pip!

" Halo? Disini Kushina"sapa Kushina.

" Halo, Kushina, bisakah kau kerumah ku sekarang?"

" Jangan gila, Mikoto! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, kau ini ada ada saja"

" Aku mohon, sekali ini saja."suara Mikoto tampak tersendat sendat, seperti sedang …. Menangis?

" Ada apa, Mikoto?"

" Ayahku meninggal, Kushina."Kushina tersentak.

_**To Be Countiuned….**_

_**~Simfoni Hitam~**_

**Gomennasai, yuko jarang Update soalnya lagi sibuk sibuknya belajar.**

**Apa lagi bentar lagi mau Try Out 1.**

**Untuk tgl 03, Yuko akan semi Hiatus, soalnya Yuko harus belajar dengan giat supaya bisa lulus nanti.**

**Yuko benar benar gila, ya?**

**Reader:Iye, Yuko emang gila.**

**Yuko:Soalnya Yuko itu udah update cerita chapter lagi tapi yang lain belum selesai, haduh haduh.**

**Reader:Cepat selesiakan, kami penasaran tau #Deathglare.**

**Yuko:Iye, iye, nanti gampang.**

**Yuko minta maaf nih untuk readers-san, ini update terakhir Yuko hingga bulan April.**

**Jadi, mungkin ch2 untuk Simfoni hitam akan jarang dipublish.**

**Gomennasai.**

Yuko Nakatsuko


End file.
